The present invention concerns an improved closure system for a container.
Medical containers are preferably hermetically sealed and often the solutions must be sterilized while in the container. One type of prior art closure for a medical container utilizes an aluminum screw cap as a primary container closure with a plastic overcap. Plastic caps which have been used in the medical field for sterilized liquids have generally been complex and expensive.
It is an object of the invention to provide a closure cap that is relatively simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a threaded closure cap that is formed as a single molded member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a closure system including a threaded overcap which is relatively simple in construction and contains an effective and secure sealing means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a closure system in which a simple threaded closure cap is hermetically sealed by an inexpensive outer seal member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a closure system for a medical container, which closure system and container are formed of drug-compatible autoclavable material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds. It is to be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the field of medical containers and may be applied to containers used in other fields and formed of various materials.